1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a baler for baling of materials for subsequent recycling or disposition, and more particularly, pertains to a baling system which is automated, requires a trained operator, and which is easy to implement adjustments pertaining to the ram, as well as the shear knives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art balers have been physically bulky devices requiring time consuming adjustments, as well as operation by a trained operator.
Prior art balers have usually required time-consuming adjustments for holding down of the ram during a charging operation, as well as time-consuming adjustment for spacing of the shear knives. These adjustments were time consuming of the baler in one fashion or another. There were literally no easy adjustments for ram hold-down assemblies or for the shear knives, and any adjustments were cumbersome, time consuming, and labor-intensive. Prior art balers were literally left unadjusted because of the time-consuming adjustments, as it was easier not to make the adjustments, than to make the adjustments.
The operator usually had to be trained to figure out how to operate the baler, as well as also attempting to observe the baling operation. Often, it was difficult for the operator to see a charging operation of materials. The operator was not always able to observe the materials being charged by the ram into the compression chamber. The operator may not have had a full and complete view of charging operation of the ram pushing materials into the compression chamber for forming of a bale.
Finally, an operator had to be trained in knowing the types of materials being baled and how the baler would bale these types of materials. It was an operator-intensive task and required complete operator attention to the adjusting of pressure settings for the gatherer ram to compensate for the baling of different materials.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a baler which is state-of-the-art and energy efficient, and is more accessible to being maintained for the gatherer hold down and shear beam, as well as other components in efficient maintenance personnel utilization.